Ash 911
by Lilika
Summary: An Ash to the rescue sheme! As always R&R! Thanks! ^_^;
1. Default Chapter

PartI   
Ash 911 

Author's Notes:   
Yo peeps! How's it going with my stories? I hope you all like it! Up coming chapters will be coming soon so just be patient! Anyway while I'm writing the up coming chapters I thought you would be interested to read one of my new fanfics. Reminder, R&R as always! Thanks! ^_^;   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-~- Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary and Richie were climbing up the mountain to reach their campsite for their training as Pokemon trainers and to master it. With them are the other Pokemon Masters all around the world particularly Japan and the United States. They were all psyched to attend that they nearly jump of their rooves when it was announced on t.v. a week before. During the hike they jumped excitedly and playing with each other with this Pikachu gave them a thundershock. When they reached the top, they rejoiced triumphantly. To see that they were the first to reached the top. Ash and Gary began putting up their tents while Brock and Richie prapered their dinner and gather firewood. Misty in the other hand suggested that they should wash up first at a nearby stream before dinner. They all nodded and requested that Misty wash up first because she was the only girl.   
"Be careful Misty!" Ash reminded   
"Don't worry Ash I'll be ok..." Misty said blushing   
"I'll just leave my pokeballs here so they won't be soaked." she added as she turned around and headed towards a nearby stream which they passed by going up.   
"Brock, cook something which we will be able to devour quickly so that we could rest." Gary said   
"Yeah I'm so tired already from that long hike!" Richie said squatting infront or the fire.   
"Pika...Pika!" Pikachu agreed   
"Don't worry guys I'll feed you with the tastiest food that will let your hearts out." Brock joked   
"But first let your pokemons out first so they could join us when eating." he added   
They all let their pokemons out when Brock was roasting a chicken which they brought with them.   
"Bualba!" Bualbasaur exclaimned when he saw the chicken being roasted   
Meanwhile...   
"Whee!..." Misty cried as she jumped off on an old tire swinging from a tree towards the water.   
"I wish the guys were here so I can have some company..." Misty said aloud dreamily   
She swam from one corner to corner of a river. As she did her backstrokes quickly she felt something hard bumped her on her shin. She quickly pulled up her leg to check some bruises, and noticed a blackish mark which her blood is being cramped by her internal nerves which caused her to have cramps. She turned around to look what hit her and saw a huge crocodile's tail. She let out a screech that reached the boys at the campsite which they jumped from surprise.   
"Hey, it sounds like Misty!" Brock cried dropping the utensils on the ground   
"C'mon let's find out!" Gary suggested as they all followed the incoming screeches to follow her trail.   
"HELP!" Misty cried from the river her head bobbing out   
"We're coming Misty!" a voice yelled from the clearing which she recognized from Richie   
"Misty!" another voice yelled but she hardly heard it because she felt like being swallowed by the river's water. Strong arms pulled her out from the water and began the mouth-to-mouth resusitation.   
After four mouth-to-mouth resusitation she was revived and saw Ash above her dripping wet and noticed a wound on his leg.   
"Thank God you're ok!" the boys cried in unison   
"You always scare me half to death!" Ash said pulling her towards him hard and pressed her on a warm kiss...even infront of the others. The three had their jaws hanging low and wide eyed when Ash did 'that' infront of them! Misty quickly let go hiding her face which was bright red from blushing hard. Even Ash was blushing furiously.-~-

-to be continued

*Part II coming soon!*   



	2. 

Pokemon Part II Part II   
Love and Affection 

Author's notes:   
elo! I'm back! missed me? hehe...just kidding. Well here's a new sequal to Part I "Ash 911" Hope you like it! Enjoy! R&R plz. thanks! ^_^;   


~*~*~*~   
__ *~*~ Love of a friend, Love of a Lover and Love of a parent...these are the kinds of love we get everyday, every year and even forever...no one can change these kind of love. There are different kinds of Romance...maybe all these kinds we happen to you too.*~*~__

~*~ "Gosh..." Richie gushed over the two who were still blushing. 

"I didn't know Ash has feelings for Misty!" Brock exclaimed but turned around to stare at Gary __As we all know there is a 'triangle' between the three, well anyway back to the fic...The others also stared at Gary to see his reaction but just stood up and walked away back to the camp. 

Leaving them all behind. 

"Geez...I didn't know he was so cranky!" Richie said noticing his behavior 

"Leave him alone, he just felt...well...betrayed" Brock replied and also stood up followed by Richie as they both headed back to camp. 

Misty also tried to stand up so that he would follow them back, but unfortunately she collapsed from that accident down stream.Ash stood up and stretched out his hand for her. 

"Here let me help you up." he said as he pulled Misty until their faces nearly touched. 

Ash seemed not to noticed but Misty stared back at his warm look in his eyes. For awhile Misty hesitated but gave in anyway after all he was just helping her. 

"Ok..." she replied as she allowed herself to be pulled up by him. 

But she didn't pulled her up but carried her! Misty let out a yelp when she rose to the air. But she was very exhausted to argue that she encircled her arms around his neck and letting her eyes droop to sleep. Ash manged to bring Misty back just behind Brock and Richie. 

"Should we tell them?" Richie whispered to Brock who both stared at Ash and Misty inside their tent. 

"I think we shouldn't...yet." Brock replied 

The four jumped when they heard pots and pans clattered on the floor. Brock dashed to find out, and saw Gary searching for something. 

"Gary, what the hell are you doing?" Brock asked surprised as he picked up a pot which fell. 

"I'm looking for a mug..." he replied absent-mindly 

"Shouldn't you've asked me?" Brock said timidly 

"Uh...well...I don't know..." Gary irritatebly replied 

"Gary, don't let them get into you..." Brock said in a comforting tone. 

This made Gary's expression more angrier... 

"Um...I didn't mean t-" 

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! OK?!?" Gary yelled turning away 

Brock just stood there staring at Gary in disbelief as he made a dash to the woods. 

"Gary, wait!" Brock cried after him. 

He thought of coming after him but felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see Ash disapproving of what he's thinking. He can't do anything but agree. He made another look at the path Gary took and followed Ash back to their campsite.Richie was preparing dinner when Brock and Ash came back. Misty was laid on his sleeping bag sound asleep. No one knows what to do about their problem. 

***   
Meanwhile... 

"I HATE YOU, ASH KETCHUM!" Gary yelled as he went wild all over the woods. 

His temper continued for a while but it only lasted for a while. Fortunately he was able to calm down.   
He grimaced when the scene which happen a while ago returned to him. 

"I thought he was my best friend! I can't believe he stole Misty from me!" he whispered to himself. 

He lowered his head and began sobbing... 

"Yo, Gary! I thought I'll never find you!" Brock said rushing to his side. 

"Leave me alone!" Gary cried but his tone was quite quivering as if his life is falling apart. 

"No, I won't leave until you will return with me!" Brock said firmly. 

"Don't lose hope! only Misty can decide on her true feelings if she is for Ash or for you." he added placing a comforting arm around his bestfriend. 

At these words Gary was touched and lifted his head to face him...which Brock's eyes he really meant what he said. 

"Ok...I'll return with you, and ask Misty when she recovers of what her true feelings are..." Gary declared standing up. 

"That's the spirit,you're the guy I know!" Brock cried happily slapping him on the hand playfully. 

Together they both retraced their trail and were able to return to their campsite. Night quickly came exchange of day, sleepyness quickly hypnotized the five teenagers and their Pokemons. No matter they wanted to continue their journey it's already the end of the day...

The next day....

"Hurry, guys!" Misty cried as she waved and was miraculously recoverd her strength quickly. She was so happy that she didn't carry anything, all her belongings were carried by Ash who thought he could carry that much luggage by himself.

"I can already see a city!" she added

Ash noticed that she is so "happy-go-lucky" today. He thought if she ever thought of what happened last night.   
But just shrugged the thoughts when he noticed Gary staring at him, but he didn't show he noticed. Gary in the other hand was still thinking of what Misty said about her feelings early this morning before they travelled.

***Flashback to the scene, of Affection***

"I-I don't understand, Misty!" Gary cried grimacing

Gary and Misty were the first ones to be awake that morning.Gary thought this is the time to ask the girl he loves of what she really feels about him. Unfortunately Misty picks another guy but not him.   
And that guy is...ASH

"You need to understand my situation, Gary...I like you but not that kind of like which means I love you...I mean I like you as my friend and I love you as my bestfriend you know that...everyone knows that...you also know I love your bestfriend and that's Ash. I know we're both meant to be from the first time I met him." Misty explained.

Misty hoped Gary would understand what she really feels. She really speaks of her true feelings. While the two were talking a shadow crept behind them through the tent. A black wavy hair sat up listening to the conversation intently. He knew Gary and Misty were both talking about him. But he can't quite figure why Gary can't understand what Misty really feels for him and not for Gary.

::SIGH::

"Now, you already know what I really feel so please don't bother to ask anymore...as you can see it's totally obvious." Misty finished

"Ok...I understand you already and I respect your descision...but I will wait." he replied as he turned around, afraid to face her.

"I'd better wake the three already..." she quietly said and rose up to see the sun rising from the North.

When Ash heard this he quickly and fakely went back to his sleeping bag and shut his eyes tight.

"Remember Misty, I'll be waiting until then..." Gary said in a loud whisper, she heard it but smiled to herself.

***Back to Reality***

"Hello...earth to Gary...do you copy?" Richie said as he mimicked the sound of radios in a plane.

"Wh-Wha-What?" Gary replied as he finally snapped out of the trance.

"You were day-dreaming awhile ago..." Brock replied for behind him.

"HELP!" a female voice screeched behind them and they all saw Misty being attack by Team Rocket...

Misty was being apprehended by them that Ash, Gary, Richie and Brock were too late to save her.

"Go to this city gym, and battle are leader...Geovani!" Meowth cried

"TEAM ROCKET WILL SOON RULE THE WORLD!" the three as usual chorused

"I think they are more trained today!" Richie exclaimed

"What are we going to do?" the boys sobbed

-to be continued

~*~*Will the boys save their "beloved" Misty?~*~*

_Ja ne Sayonara!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
